


Making a Diagnosis

by iulia_linnea



Series: The Shadow Drabble Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville seeks to sort out Shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 16 May 2008.

"—was near-shredded. He'd been worrying it with his paw."

"Poor mite," said Sprout, stroking Shadow's head. "You seem to have patched him up well enough, but he seems shaky to me."

"You think so?"

Shadow gave Neville his back and a ridge of fur rose along it.

"That rough purring means he's in pain. Best take him to Hagrid."

Hissing, Shadow leapt from the table and slunk off to hide under the fire ficuses.

"You don't think _Fang_ —"

"Don't be daft, Longbottom! No doubt Shadow ran afoul of some Venomous Tentacula. Trust him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do."


End file.
